Feeling?
by Scarlet Madoushi
Summary: Kisah ini bermula pada suatu hari dimana Erza terlihat bad mood. Bagaimana tidak, pagi pagi saja dia sudah di hadiahi cerita yang membuatnya kesal oleh teman nya. Dan berbagai kejadian tak terduga pun datang menghampiri gadis manis yang satu ini. RnR please :)


Felling...?

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro

Genre : School, Drama(?)

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, typo(s), Full of Erza's POV

Kisah ini bermula pada suatu hari dimana Erza terlihat bad mood. Bagaimana tidak, pagi pagi saja dia sudah di hadiahi cerita yang membuatnya kesal oleh teman nya. Dan berbagai kejadian tak terduga pun datang menghampiri gadis manis yang satu ini.

Don't like? Then, don't read!

Happy Reading ^^

"Shitsureshimasu..." ucapku seraya membuka pintu kelas yang masih tertutup pertanda belum ada anggota kelas ini yang datang. Memang sudah kebiasaan ku sih walaupun di kelas ini belum ada orangnya. 'He~h, mata hitori ka' kataku dalam hati sambil meletakkan tasku di meja. Kemudian, seperti biasa aku menge-cek handphoneku barangkali ada sms/chat yang masuk. "Tidak ada.." gumamku. Bosan dengan pemandangan kelas yang gitu gitu aja, akupun berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil melihat apakah ada yang datang. Nihil. Belum ada anggota kelas yang datang. 'Kayanya aku kepagian deh' batinku. Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan aku melihat teman sekelasku yang dulu bisa dibilang sangat dekat denganku walaupun aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan, sampai sampai salah satu temanku mengira kami ini couple, saking dekatnya aku dan dia \\\\. Dia adalah seorang cowo berambut biru laut dengan tato merah di mata kanannya, Jellal. 'Akhirnya datang juga' batinku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia membalas senyuman ku. Ingin rasanya aku menyapanya seperti biasa, tapi mengingat beberapa minggu ini hubungan kami merenggang, aku jadi agak canggung bicara dengannya. Melihat dia sudah masuk kelas dan duduk di tempatnya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Sementara aku masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu, berlagak menunggu seseorang. Tiba tiba saja Jellal berdiri dan memanggilku, "Erza, kamu bawa catatan matematika tidak?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke bangku ku. "Ohh, ada..." jawabku setengah terkejut, lalu berjalan ke bangkuku dan memberikan catatan itu padanya. "UTS nanti materinya darimana sampai mana?" tanyanya. "Hmm, coba ku lihat.. Kalau tidak salah dari sini sampai... sini" tunjukku. Ya, memang beberapa hari lagi ada UTS yang menunggu. "Ohh, ok. Aku pinjam catatanmu ya" katanya sambil mengambil bukuku. "Boleh" kataku. Lalu dia memberiku high five. Dan dia kembali lagi ke tempatnya. Dalam hati aku merasa senang bisa bicara lagi dengannya,tapi ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatiku, pasalnya aku membawa catatan itu karna Cana bilang mau pinjam, tapi malah aku kasih ke Jellal. Gomen ne, Cana!

Tak lama kemudian sahabatku Lucy datang diikuti dengan beberapa anggota kelas yang lain. Seperti biasa kalau sudah bersama Lucy kami sudah susah dipisahkan, kemana mana berdua terus tak jarang kami berempat dengan Juvia dan Meredy, tapi mereka belum datang. "Kita gak ada PR kan?" tanya Lucy. "Gak ada.." jawabku lama kemudian Juvia masuk kelas. Setelah Juvia meletakkan tasnya, kami pun kumpul bertiga. "Tumben pagi" kataku. "Iya, tadi di antar sama Tou-san" jawabnya. Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu Lucy duduk di meja sebelahku yang pemiliknya belum muncul, sedangkan aku dan Juvia berdiri di samping Lucy. "Sepertinya, Meredy ada 'sesuatu' deh sama Jellal" kata Lucy tiba tiba. "Aa, sepertinya begitu" sahut Juvia sambil sedikit tertawa. Sedangkan aku, diam seribu bahasa. Jujur, hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan Jellal dan Lucy malah mengatakan hal semacam itu tepat di depanku. Bukannya apa apa, tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang Meredy yang menyukai Jellal, bahkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi itu bukan salah Lucy sih, karna aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, aku ini tipe orang yang tidak suka membicarakan masalah pribadi ke orang lain, jadi wajar saja. Sepertinya Meredy belum lama punya perasaan pada Jellal, yah walaupun aku tahu betul Meredy itu sudah punya pasangan. Dan aku tahu Meredy ada perasaan dengan Jellal itu sekitar 2 hari yang lalu saat pulang sekolah.

Flashback

Kringg.. kringg.. kringg..

Bel tanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai akhirnya berbunyi. Membuat nyawaku yang sudah setengah melayang akibat pelajaran matematika ini kembali lagi ke dalam diriku. Segera kumasukkan peralatanku ke dalam tas dan bersiap pulang. Seperti biasa aku langsung menuju tempat Lucy. "Langsung pulang kan?" tanyaku. "Iyaa.." jawab Lucy sambil merapikan tasnya. "Bareng ya" kata Meredy yang duduk di sebelah Lucy, yang sudah siap dengan tas di punggungnya. "Boleh" jawabku. "Um, Juvia, mau pulang bareng?" tanyaku. "Kalian duluan saja aku ada forum organisasi" jawab Juvia. "Sou ka. Jaa, mata ashita" kataku diiringi Lucy. "Mata!" jawab Juvia. Kami pun meninggalkan Juvia dengan beberapa anggota kelas yang masih di kelas. Saat sedang santai berjalan, tidak seperti biasa, Meredy menyanyikan sebait lagu. 'Melupakan perasaan ini~' "Sama yang belakangnya 'L' itu ya?" komen Lucy. "Iya, gak tau kenapa aku jadi benci sama dia, dan selalu mikirin dia" kata Meredy. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. "eh stt, ada Erza tuh" samar samar aku mendengar Lucy mengatakan itu. Saat mendengar mereka bilang 'L' itu aku sudah tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Entah kenapa saat mereka bilang inisial itu yang terbesit dalam kepalaku hanya 'Jellal' padahal di kelas itu ada banyak yang huruf belakang namanya 'L'. Setelah itu aku langsung melemparkan(?) pandangan kesalku pada mereka yang jalannya lambat karna keasikan cerita. "Erza sudah menunggu tuh, ayo!" ajak Lucy pada Meredy. Sepanjang jalan aku masih memikirkan pembicaraan Lucy dan Meredy tadi. 'Mungkin yang mereka maksud bukan Jellal, mungkin saja Gajell, atau yang lainnya' pikirku. Tapi entah kenapa semakin aku bersikeras itu buka Jellal, aku malah makin yakin kalau memang Jellal yang mereka maksud.

Flashback end

Dari sanalah aku sadar perasaan Meredy terhadap Jellal. Dan sejak itulah entah kenapa aku makin tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Jellal.

Kringg.. kringg.. kringg..

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, dan beberapa anggota kelas yang sedang 'arisan' di depan kelas langsung masuk kelas pertanda guru sudah datang. Aku pun kembali duduk di bangkuku. 'Huh, sepertinya hari ini tidak akan menyenangkan' pikirku. Ku lihat bangku disebelahku kosong, tampaknya teman sebangku ku tidak datang. Duduk sendiri lagi :( Tapi sudah biasa sih.

Saat pelajaran pertama aku merasa ada yang menarik bangku sebelahku, dan benar saja, Jellal tiba tiba duduk di sebelahku. "Yo Erza!" sapanya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya sedekat ini, membuatku DOKI DOKI saja. "Oh hai" jawabku yang baru connect. "Sendirian nih" sindirnya. "Hmm.. iya" jawabku. Akhirnya aku dan Jellal duduk berdua walaupun hanya satu jam pelajaran. 'Jellal-sama! Arigato!' pekikku dalam hati. Setelah Jellal kembali ke tempat duduknya, Gajell datang dan duduk di depanku yang kebetulan orangnya sedang tidak ada. Gajell tiba tiba saja ngobrol denganku. "Erza, kita dulu pernah ketemu loh di Amerika" katanya. "Hah?" komenku. Obrolan kami sepertinya memancing perhatian Mira dan Lisanna yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Gajell, sehingga mereka melihat ke arah kami. "Gak percaya. Kita dulu pacaran tau" katanya lagi. 'Heh, kita? Nginjek Amerika aja belum pernah, mau ketemu Gajell pula disana?! Haduh, nih anak mengkhayalnya kelewatan' batinku. "Haha, iya deh iya" jawabku asal dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. "Masa? Erza kan sama Jellal" komen Mira tiba tiba. Kurasakan wajahku memanas karna perkataan Mira tadi. "Hee, nggak kok" jawabku, sembari melihat ke arah Jellal, takut dia mendengarnya. Saat aku melihat ke arah Mira lagi, dia terlihat sangat senang ngerjain aku kaya gini. Untungnya itu berhasil membuat Gajell pergi dari hadapanku, diiringi dengan kepalaku yang tepar di atas meja.

Skip jam istirahat

Kringg.. kringg.. kringg..

Bel keluar main pun berbunyi. Akhh! Akhirnya aku bisa santai lagi setelah ulangan harian tadi. Tiba tiba suara Lucy mengagetkanku yang masih menenangkan diri. "Erza! Ke kantin yuk! Keburu rame nih" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memasukkan handphone ku ke dalam saku, lalu kami pun berjalan ke kantin. Di kantin aku hanya membeli beberapa permen. "Satu lagi apa ya?" kata Lucy saat aku hendak membayar belanjaanku. Kulihat di tangan Lucy sudah banyak makanan dan dia masih mau tambah? "Royal" sindirku. "Ehehe, sekali sekali boleh dong" katanya kalu tertawa sambil membayar belanjaannya. Kami pun kembali ke kelas. Aku melihat Jellal dengan 'geng' nya yang isinya bisa dibilang anak tenar, yah gak bisa di bilang geng juga sih, soalnya Jellal itu mau berteman sama siapa aja bukan cuma sama anak anak tenar itu. Kulihat mereka becanda. Aku duduk di bangkuku, 'Natsukashii na~' batinku selagi otakku sibuk mem-flashback saat pertama kali aku kenal Jellal dan kami jadi sering bercanda, bisa dibilang tiap hari. 'Kapan ya bisa kaya gitu lagi' tanyaku dalam hati.

Skip pelajaran terakhir

Jam terakhir ini untungnya kami belajar dengan guru PL dan lagi kami hanya akan melakukan presentasi. Seperti biasa jika guru PL yang masuk, kelasku langsung jadi berantakan. Bahkan kelompok pun tidak teratur. Sekarang adalah giliran kelompok Mira yang tampil. Saat sedang tidur tiduran di meja, ada yang datang dan duduk disebelahku. Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, ternyata itu adalah Jellal. Kali ini aku ga tau harus ngapain, suasananya jadi canggung. Jadi aku duduk saja seperti biasa. Saat sedang asik dengan jaketku, tiba tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kiriku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya bersandar. Aku tidak berani langsung melihat ke arah kiriku, jadi aku hanya melihatnya melalui ekor mataku. 'Gosh! Is this for real?' batinku. Benar dugaanku. Jellal bersandar ke bahu kiriku. DOKI DOKI. Saat itu yang terfikir hanya apakah Jellal mendengar detak jantungku ini? Karna takut dia mendengarnya, aku sengaja menjauhkan diriku darinya. 'Gomen ne, Jellal-sama!' batinku. Dan lagi Mira tepat berdiri di depanku. Akhirnya Jellal duduk dengan normal. Dan akupun lega sampai beberapa menit kemudian... Jellal mengulangi hal itu, membuatku harus menjauh darinya lagi. Selang beberapa menit, setelah pergantian kelompok, kali ini yang tampil kelompok Lucy, aku menjadi bosan dan memutuskan untuk menonton film di handphoneku. Mungkin Jellal melihatku yang sedang asik menonton film di handphone dan dia mengambil handphoneku dari tanganku. 'What the-' ucapku dalam hati. "..." aku hanya terdiam mendapati handphone di tanganku tiba tiba pergi(?). Jellal kemudian meletakkan handphoneku di atas meja tapi tangannya tetap memegang handphone itu. Dan sekarang, kami nonton berdua Tapi aku buru buru sadar, di depan kelas ada Lucy, dan kenapa juga dia harus berdiri di depanku?! Kalau dia melihat kami bagaimana?! Untungnya Jellal langsung memberikan handphoneku itu, tampaknya dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan film yang ku tonton. Dan dia lebih memilih untuk menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan melihat ke arahku atau ke arah Meredy yang duduk di sebelah kananku, entahlah. Tapi, jujur saja aku SANGAT berharap dia sedang memandangiku. 'Sepertinya dia sedang sakit, habisnya dari tadi dia kelihatan lesu' pikirku. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan pandangan darinya. Dan berhasil! Karna tidak lama setelah itu bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Jellal langsung bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku duluan ya" katanya saat lewat di dekatku. "Aa, iya.." jawabku pelan. Tidak biasanya dia pamit seperti itu. 'Semoga dia baik baik saja' batinku sambil memandanginya yang berjalan keluar kelas. "Pulang yuk" ajak Lucy ditemani Meredy yang sedang asik dengan handphone-nya. "Ayo. Juvia mana?" tanyaku. "Ohh, tadi pergi menemani Wendy keluar" jawab Lucy. Aku tidak menjawab dan segera menyandang tasku lalu berjalan pulang bersama Lucy dan Meredy.

=End=

Akhh! Endingnya terlalu gaje!

Akh, ehm.. Moshi moshi, minna-sama! I'm back! Sorry for long update. Setelah sekian lama istirahat(?) akhirnya bisa publish fic baru lagi. Title nya! Kayanya ga nyambung sama ceritanya deh.. Etto, mungkin yang satu ini lebih tepat dibilang curhatan dari pada fanfic deh, soalnya hanya nama chara-nya aja yang di ganti. Sisanya 100% nyata. Of course i'm as Erza hahaha Btw, this moment happened last year hehe :D It's magic that i could remember all of the part, hehe^^ Honestly, until this time i still love that person even we're in different class. And being a stalker is so fun hahaha

Thank you for reading my fanfic! Don't forget to review!^^ Sorry if my English is bad, I'm still learning, guys^^

ありがとうございました！またね！∩_∩


End file.
